La Veuve Noire
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Tu avais désormais 28 ans, une brillante carrière de juge devant toi, six maris défunts derrière toi. La veuve noire était devenu ton surnom officiel, et tous te craignaient. Mais tu avais décidé que le mariage, c'était fini pour toi. (Histoire de la mère de Blaise Zabini)


**« ? »**

 **Je pense que c'est ce qui résume le mieux cette histoire. Je ne sais pas d'où elle est sortie, honnêtement. Je mangeais mon dîner, tranquillement, et puis j'ai eu cette idée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alors j'ai commencé à l'écrire et bon. Bah il était presque trois heures du matin quand je l'ai terminée.**

 **Bon bah voilà, c'est glauque, c'est sombre, ça parle de la mère de Blaise Zabini (qui ne m'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais vraiment intéressée) et puis c'est glauque. Et sombre. Très différent de mes fictions habituelles.**

 **Je l'ai écrite à la deuxième personne du singulier, expérience novatrice pour moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qui n'est pas novateur dans cette histoire eheh.**

 **A ceux qui auront le courage de lire cette fiction, eh bien bravo. Parce qu'elle me laisse encore profondément perplexe. Il n'y a aucun moment qui est drôle mais alors** _ **aucun**_ **! ça m'étonne de moi d'ailleurs. Bref. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu le courage de la lire si je ne l'avais pas écrite !**

* * *

 **LA VEUVE NOIRE**

Tu avais grandi dans la misère. Dans une misère noire. Tes parents étaient des bergers. Vous viviez tous trois sur un petit bout de la terre d'Ecosse, dans un cabanon de fortune provenant de quelque héritage. Vous étiez des bergers sans moutons. Ironique, pour des bergers, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez eu trois brebis. L'une était morte d'une maladie inconnue. Une autre avait disparu. La dernière, eh bien… vous l'aviez mangée, un hiver, pour ne pas périr de faim. Il ne vous restait que deux poules, plus toutes jeunes, qui produisaient des œufs sans coquilles, avec un goût amer, qui représentaient votre seul apport de protéines. Tu aurais aimé prétendre que, à défaut d'être riches, vous étiez au moins heureux. Une famille soudée et joyeuse. Que vous chantiez des comptines les soirs d'été, autour d'un feu de camp. Que vous vous serriez les uns contre les autres les soirs de grand froid, pour vous tenir chaud. Que tes parents bénéficiaient d'aides de l'état pour subvenir un peu à tes besoins. C'était faux. La notion même de bonheur t'était étrangère.

Ta mère était une Cracmolle, ton père était un sorcier déchu. Depuis longtemps, on lui avait brisé sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas te dire pourquoi. D'ailleurs, toi, tu ne posais pas de questions. Tu avais rapidement compris que tu n'obtiendrais jamais de réponses. Votre bout de terre était invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Tes parents ne connaissaient pas les subventions que l'état pouvait accorder aux gens pauvres. Vous viviez tous les trois, sans jamais voir les autres. Tu n'étais même pas allée à l'école. Tes parents ne connaissaient pas ce genre d'infrastructure, et quand bien même ils auraient eu vent de son existence, leur orgueil de sorciers t'aurait empêchée de te mêler aux Moldus. Même eux, avortons de la communauté sorcière, méprisaient les Moldus, tout en ayant des conditions de vie bien plus déplorables. Ta mère t'avait appris tant bien que mal à lire. D'ailleurs, tu avais appris bien plus par toi-même que grâce à elle. Tu sillonnais les rues, du soir au matin, à la recherche d'un morceau de journal abandonné. Le soir, tu sortais silencieusement du cabanon et tu déchiffrais difficilement les lettres, à la lueur d'une lampe à pétrole. Tu n'avais que ça à lire. Il n'y avait aucun livre, chez toi. Tu te rappelles qu'une fois, tu t'étais mise à pleurer de frustration en ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qui était écrit. Tu te rappelles des heures passées à tenter de comprendre les mots. Tu te rappelles avoir, en désespoir de cause, demandé de l'aide à ta mère. Tu te rappelles avoir éprouvé du soulagement quand elle t'avait dit d'une voix glaciale que c'était un journal français.

Tes parents étaient avares de mots. Pire que ça, ils te faisaient peur. Pas qu'ils soient violents, ou quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient juste… tellement distants. Et quand ils te parlaient, chaque fois qu'ils te parlaient, leurs mots faisaient horriblement mal.

 _« Si les contraceptifs n'étaient pas aussi chers, pense bien que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui »_ , disait ta mère, presque quotidiennement, en te regardant avec dédain. Oh, ça, tu l'avais bien compris que tu n'avais pas été désirée. Tu n'avais plus de doute. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, tu aurais désiré ne pas être là. Tu ne savais pas comment ça se passait, ailleurs. Tout ce que tu savais, c'est qu'il y avait un petit garçon qui vivait dans la grande maison d'à côté. Et que sa mère le câlinait avec tendresse, que son père jouait au ballon avec lui. Tu ne comptais plus les heures que tu avais passées à épier cette famille, à envier son bonheur. A jalouser le petit garçon.

 _« Heureusement que tu es belle, à défaut d'être maligne »_ , te répétait ton père. Et belle, tu l'étais. Tu ne le réalisais pas encore pleinement parce que ton visage était maculé de terre et qu'à part tes parents et quelques rares autres personnes, tu n'avais pas vraiment de motif de comparaison. Il était surprenant que ta beauté ait pu éclore dans un milieu aussi abject. Comme la fleur de lotus qui naît dans la vase. Et pourtant, elle était là. Même avec tes cheveux noirs emmêlés, même avec ton visage triste, même avec tes quelques années d'existence, même avec ta maigreur effrayante, même avec ta peau sale, tu étais resplendissante. Mais ton père avait tort. Tu étais maligne. Tu n'avais juste pas encore réalisé à quel point. Tu n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion. Mais comme une fleur, tu aurais à éclore. Un jour, quand les conditions seraient plus favorables.

 _« Un jour, tu partiras à Poudlard. Il ne peut en être autrement. Et ce jour-là, ce jour où tu partiras, ne t'avises pas de revenir. Jamais. Nous t'avons suffisamment fait la charité »_. C'est ensemble qu'ils te disaient ça. Et ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point ça te faisait mal. Tu aurais dû avoir l'habitude, pourtant. Tu aurais dû être habituée à leurs coups bas, à leur cruauté. Mais ça te faisait un mal de chien. Car ils étaient tes parents. Et toi, comme tout enfant, tu rêvais qu'ils te prennent dans leurs bras. Tu rêvais qu'ils soient fiers de toi. Tu rêvais qu'ils soient comme les parents du petit garçon. Tu rêvais qu'ils t'aiment. Et tu faisais tout pour ça. Sans voir que ça ne marcherait jamais, qu'ils étaient à jamais incapable d'aimer quiconque d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient même pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient juste réunis par leurs passions narcissiques.

Des pouvoirs magiques, tu n'en avais toujours pas. Et ça devenait inquiétant. Car tu guettais Poudlard comme une porte de sortie, comme ta véritable naissance. Tu rêvais de partir d'ici tout comme ça te brisait le cœur. Tu savais que tu n'y survivrais pas, si tu finissais par n'avoir aucun pouvoir. Si tu n'étais qu'une Cracmolle. Si tu n'allais jamais à Poudlard. Tu te laisserais mourir, tu le savais. C'était plus qu'une superstition, c'était une décision.

Et puis finalement, un jour, alors que tu t'y attendais le moins, tu avais découvert la magie. Tu avais réussi à t'envoler. De quelques centimètres seulement. Mais tu avais réussi. Ensuite, tu avais arrêté une tempête qui menaçait de faire s'envoler ta maison. Tu avais une affinité particulière avec le vent. Tu le maîtrisais. Dès que tes pouvoirs magiques étaient apparus, tu avais décidé de pratiquer la magie, de t'exercer. Tu te promettais d'être une sorcière brillante. Déjà que tu arriverais à Poudlard sans argent, squelettique et presqu'illettrée. Tu voulais prendre ta revanche sur la vie. Tu voulais connaître la richesse, le bonheur. Tu voulais crouler sous l'argent. Tu voulais te noyer dedans. Et qu'importent les moyens. C'est ce que tu te disais, déjà à l'époque.

L'année de tes onze ans, la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée. Tu avais paniqué. Le hibou était reparti. Tu ne savais pas comment répondre. Tu avais reçu d'autres lettres. Tu ne savais pas comment faire. Tu étais perdue. Au bord des larmes. Et puis une femme avait sonné à ta porte, un matin. Elle s'appelait Madame McGonagall. Elle était, disait-elle, professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Pas encore directrice de Gryffondor. Non, cela viendrait quelques années après. Le soulagement avait été tel que tu en avais presque pleuré. Madame McGonagall avait tenté de cacher sa compassion en voyant le cabanon, en voyant l'expression de tes parents. Elle avait remis ses lunettes en place, nerveusement. Puis elle avait posé quelques questions et promis de revenir quelques jours plus tard pour faire quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle était revenue. Elle t'avait emmenée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tes parents n'étaient pas venus. Ils voyaient déjà arriver l'heure où ils n'auraient plus à s'occuper de toi. Comme s'ils l'avaient fait un jour. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment de silence que tu avais avoué à l'enseignante, d'une voix étranglée, que tu n'avais pas d'argent. Elle n'avait pas paru surprise. Elle t'avait fait un sourire sincère. Elle t'avait dit que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, mettait de l'argent de côté pour ce genre de situations. Celles-ci étaient rares, bien sûr. Mais pas inexistantes. Et ça t'avait rassurée, dans le fond, de ne pas être la seule. Mais tu n'étais pas prête à accepter facilement qu'on te fasse des cadeaux. Tu connaissais la valeur de l'argent, pour en avoir toujours manqué. Tu avais refusé obstinément, sous l'air surpris de Mme McGonagall. Elle t'avait dit que tu ne pouvais faire autrement, qu'il te fallait avoir du matériel pour effectuer ta scolarité à Poudlard. Tu avais négocié. Et c'est là, là tout particulièrement que tu avais remarqué que ton père avait eu tort, tort lorsqu'il te disait que tu n'étais pas maligne. Car tu avais réussi à convaincre l'enseignante. Tu l'avais convaincue de te laisser mériter cet argent. Vous ne saviez pas encore, toutes deux, comment les choses se passeraient. Tu savais en revanche que tu travaillerais, à Poudlard, pour te rendre utile. Tu te fichais bien de passer le balai, de laver le linge ou de faire la cuisine. C'était déjà des tâches que tu effectuais quotidiennement. Elles ne te faisaient pas peur. Tu avais demandé le strict minimum. Tu avais acheté des vêtements usagers, presque rapiécés. Tu avais pris des manuels d'occasion, un chaudron de premier prix. McGonagall avait cependant été intransigeante sur le matériel de Potions. Il en fallait de bonne qualité. C'était primordial. Tu avais frissonné en voyant le prix des baguettes magiques. Mais tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu avais trouvé la tienne relativement facilement. Bois d'acacia, ventricule de dragon, 17 centimètres. Un bois difficile à manier, avait dit Ollivander, le vendeur, un homme dans la force de l'âge. Un bois qui ne correspondait qu'aux sorciers d'exception. Tu avais souri fièrement.

Tu n'avais eu qu'une seule demande. Tu voulais _« L'Histoire de Poudlard »,_ pour n'être pas trop perdue en arrivant. Tu étais effrayée. Madame McGonagall t'avait regardée avec affection. Et elle t'avait offert une brosse à cheveux, ainsi qu'une crème pour le visage. Des objets que tu n'avais pas connus jusqu'ici. Tu avais voulu refuser. Elle avait insisté. Elle t'avait acheté quelques friandises à manger, aussi. Tu avais refusé un plat complet. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que tu en avais besoin. Elle s'était dit que, au pire, dans quelques semaines seulement, tu pourrais te nourrir à ta guise. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur de te voir ainsi, droite, fière, si belle et si affamée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de te laisser rentrer chez toi. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas à elle d'en décider.

Elle avait ce sourire triste lorsqu'elle t'avait déposée devant ton cabanon. Elle était partie comme à regret. Se sentant coupable de te laisser en si mauvaise compagnie. Mais tu n'avais pas rechigné. Tes parents t'avaient ignorée, comme d'habitude, et toi tu t'étais assise dans un coin du terrain, et tu avais commencé à lire les manuels. Tu n'avais fait que ça, les lire. De jour comme de nuit. Tu étais frustrée de parvenir difficilement à déchiffrer les mots que tu avais sous les yeux. Tu te rendais compte que tu manquais de vocabulaire. Tu ne connaissais rien aux fleurs, aux plantes, aux fruits, aux légumes, aux pays. Tout ce que tu connaissais, c'était ce qui t'entourait et les rares mots que tu avais dénichés dans les journaux. Tu lisais les manuels, tu les relisais, encore et encore, sans jamais assimiler complètement ce qui était écrit dedans. Mais tu avais la rage d'apprendre, de comprendre. Alors tu ne renonçais pas, jamais. Tu t'étais coiffé les cheveux, aussi. Tu ne savais pas que la brosse était spéciale, qu'elle contenait des charmes. Car sinon tu aurais eu extrêmement mal, à vouloir démêler des nœuds qui étaient là depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Tu n'en étais que plus belle, les cheveux coiffés, volant librement dans le vent. Ils étaient toujours sales, tout comme tu l'étais. Mais ils n'étaient plus désordonnés. Dans quelques jours, tu pourrais prendre ton premier bain, de toute façon. Un luxe dont tu deviendrais vite friande.

C'était encore Madame McGonagall qui était venue te chercher, au matin, le premier septembre. Elle s'était tenue dans l'encadrement de la porte et t'avait adressé un sourire tendre. Le premier de ta vie. Tu avais préparé tes bagages depuis un long moment. Tu étais prête. Tu t'étais retournée vers tes parents pour leur adresser quelques mots d'adieu. Tu avais à peine ouvert la bouche qu'ils étaient partis. Comme si tu n'existais déjà plus, pour eux. Tu avais été blessée. Tu savais que tu n'aurais plus dû être affectée depuis longtemps par leur manque d'affection. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Tu ne pouvais empêcher ton cœur de s'emballer dans ta poitrine d'enfant. Les yeux de l'enseignante s'étaient teintés de fureur. Tu l'avais vu. Tu avais perçu son indignation, son envie d'aller dire deux mots à tes parents sur leurs méthodes d'éducation. Elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle savait que ce serait vain. Ces deux êtres n'étaient même pas humains. Tu avais quitté la prison de ton enfance, sans un regard en arrière, sinon pour les deux poules maigrichonnes qui marchaient en boitillant sur le terrain. Tu le savais, tu ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici.

Pour la deuxième fois de ta vie, tu avais expérimenté le Transplanage d'escorte. C'était désagréable. Tu te sentais à l'étroit. Tu ne t'en plaignais pas. Tu avais décidé d'accepter la magie dans son entièreté. Tu ne voulais rien refuser. Et puis c'était pratique, de pouvoir traverser un pays entier en l'espace de quelques secondes. Tu t'étais retrouvée dans la partie sorcière de la gare de King's Cross. Tu n'avais pas expérimenté la traversée du poteau. Tu ne découvrirais cette entrée que de nombreuses années plus tard. Madame McGonagall t'avait fait quelques recommandations, comme un parent attentionné. Ça t'avait émue. Tu avais presque eu envie d'enlacer, cette femme qui, au fil des années, deviendrait pour toi un substitut maternel. Tu ne l'avais pas fait. Tu avais toujours su réprimer tes pulsions. Les contacts de ce genre t'étaient étrangers. Tu n'avais pas réalisé, alors, à quel point l'enseignante aussi avait eu envie de te serrer dans ses bras, de te murmurer que tout irait bien. Tu n'avais pas compris que quelque chose en toi l'empêchait de mettre ce dessein à exécution. Quelque chose de distant et froid qui, un jour, deviendrait glacial.

Tu étais montée dans le grand train rouge. Tu t'étais dégotée un compartiment isolé. Tu avais déjà enfilé ta robe de sorcière. Madame McGonagall avait insisté pour te la rafistoler à coup de baguette magique. Elle avait toujours l'air usé, mais elle n'était plus rapiécée. D'autres enfants étaient entrés dans ton compartiment. Tu n'avais pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet. Ils t'avaient regardée étrangement, comme un animal de foire. Il faut dire aussi que tu ne payais pas de mine, avec ta peau et tes cheveux sales, tes habits usés et ton visage sans expression. Tu aurais bien voulu, au fond de toi, devenir amie avec ces enfants. Mais tu ne comprenais même pas les mots qu'ils employaient. Tu étais tellement peu habituée à parler que les mots s'enchaînaient dans ta bouche, sans aucun ordre, sans former aucun sens. Et pour la première fois, tu haïssais, oui, tu haïssais tes parents pour cet handicap social dont ils t'avaient dotée. Tu savais que tu aurais à maîtriser les mots. Ce serait ta première conquête. D'abord les mots, ensuite l'argent.

Le voyage avait été long, mais finalement tu étais arrivée devant un grand lac, sur lequel des barques semblaient vous attendre. C'était la première fois que tu voyais autant d'eau. Tu étais montée dans une barque, non sans crainte, et la traversée s'était faite sans anicroche. Vous étiez entrés dans le château, aviez traversé quelques couloirs et, après un instant de latence, on vous avait fait entrer dans une énorme salle, tellement grande que tu n'en voyais pas le fond. Tellement grande qu'on aurait pu empiler des centaines de fois ton cabanon à l'intérieur. On vous avait mis, chacun à votre tour, le Choixpeau sur la tête. Tu connaissais le système des maisons pour avoir lu _« L'Histoire de Poudlard »_ , mais tu n'avais développé aucune opinion personnelle car le livre était assez objectif et que, malgré tes onze années d'existence, tu ne savais pas qui tu étais, à quelles valeurs tu répondais. Le chant du Choixpeau avait été étrange, pour toi. Tu n'en avais compris que quelques mots. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que tu entendais une poésie. Lorsque ça avait été ton tour, que ton nom avait été clamé, qu'un _« Mercy Taylor »_ avait retenti dans la salle, tu t'étais avancée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais l'air digne. McGonagall t'avait adressé un sourire et avait posé le couvre-chef sur ta tête. Il avait parlé avec des mots simples, de sorte que tu avais compris ce qu'il voulait signifier. Il t'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Tu n'étais ni ravie, ni triste. Tu n'en pensais rien. Tu n'avais pas vu le visage déconfit de l'enseignante. Car elle, elle savait que les Serpentards en particulier n'étaient pas tendres, surtout en cette période troublée. Il se murmurait qu'un mage noir prenait de l'ascendant, et que quelques familles de Sang-purs lui étaient intimement liés. On t'avait applaudie poliment. Tu avais éveillé la curiosité de bien des personnes, même si tu ne l'avais pas réalisé. Tu t'étais assise à la table qui t'applaudissait, silencieusement. Tu avais toujours eu une sorte de grâce, d'élégance dans tes mouvements. Personne ne savait pourquoi. C'était naturel, chez toi. Tu avais un pas aérien. Toi qui aimais le vent, tu semblais sans cesse flotter au-dessus du sol. C'est pour cela que tu étonnais, que tu détonnais. Car tu avais cette prestance que l'on associait aux Sang-Purs, tandis que tout ton corps inspirait la pauvreté et la misère. Tu étais un paradoxe à toi toute seule. Une fleur de lotus sortie de la vase.

Peu de temps après ta répartition, une fille était venue te rejoindre. Elle était blonde, menue, souriante, propre sur elle et manifestement curieuse. Elle s'appelait Cindy. C'était la première personne de ton âge qui t'avait adressé la parole, qui t'avait adressé un joli sourire. Qui avait désiré ta compagnie. Elle était aussi lourde que tu étais gracieuse, aussi quelconque que tu étais sublime, aussi joyeuse que tu étais indifférente. En somme, vous vous complétiez bien. C'était pourquoi, sans que tu ne le saches immédiatement, vous étiez vouées à devenir de grandes amies.

A la fin de la répartition, les plats étaient apparus sur la table. Tu avais manqué de sursauter. Tu t'étais morigénée intérieurement. Tu t'étais servie le plus dignement possible, tu avais mangé le plus lentement possible, camouflant au mieux ta surprise devant le goût exquis des mets. Tu avais bien vite pris l'habitude de ces repas fastueux, bien qu'ils te surprennent toujours un peu à chaque fois. Tu t'étais bien vite remplumée. Le soir-même de la répartition, alors que tes camarades de dortoir se couchaient, éreintées, tu avais inauguré la salle de bain. Tu t'étais délassée sous l'eau chaude puis tu avais fait couler un bain, dans lequel tu étais restée des heures durant. Quand tu en étais sortie, tu avais laissé toute ta crasse derrière toi. C'était un nouveau départ. C'était un départ. Tu avais passé une nuit délicieuse, pour la première fois de ta vie. Tu n'avais eu ni froid, ni chaud. Pour la première fois de ta vie.

Le lendemain, quand tu t'étais réveillée, que tu t'étais apprêtée sommairement, tes camarades de dortoir t'avaient regardée bouche bée. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu étais propre. Pour la première fois de ta vie, ta beauté n'était plus cachée sous une épaisse couche de crasse. Seule Cindy avait été naturelle. Elle t'avait saisie par le bras et t'avait entraînée gaiement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. A croire qu'elle connaissait déjà le château. Tu savais que tu aurais tôt fait de te perdre dans son immensité, c'est pourquoi tu avais pris la décision de toujours être avec Cindy, du moins au début. La première journée de cours avait été éprouvante. Tu n'avais pas compris un traître mot de ce que les professeurs avaient dit, malgré ta lecture intensive des manuels. Tu ne possédais pas ce vocabulaire. Ton écriture était bancale, hésitante. Tu n'avais jamais vraiment pu pratiquer. C'est presque en larme que tu étais allée retrouver le professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Encore une fois, elle t'avait prise sous son aile. Elle t'avait promis de t'apprendre, de t'entraîner. C'est ainsi que tu t'étais retrouvée à lui tenir compagnie, tous les soirs, pour qu'elle t'aide. Tu étais une enfant déterminée. Tu avais très vite progressé. Bientôt, tu n'avais plus eu besoin de son aide. Et puis, tu n'avais rien oublié de ce que tu lui avais fait promettre.

Elle avait été réfractaire. Mais elle t'avait promis. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Pas quand tu étais là pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Tu étais tellement déterminée que, quand elle avait refusé, tu t'étais emparée d'un balai, après les cours, et tu t'étais mise à balayer le sol des couloirs du château. Les élèves t'avaient regardée étrangement. Mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Pas même les Serpentards. Pas même Bellatrix Black, une de ses camarades de dortoir, qui avait pourtant pour habitude de critiquer les autres. Ils te regardaient balayer énergiquement, avançant souplement dans les couloirs, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ils te regardaient te mouvoir dans ta robe usée, regardaient tes épais cheveux noirs cascader sur tes épaules. Ils te regardaient ôter la poussière sans faillir malgré ta faible corpulence. Enfin, ils admiraient ta beauté, ta beauté stupéfiante. Nul ne pouvait deviner de qui tu la tenais. Certainement pas de tes parents. Tu étais belle et tu étais digne, peu importait que tu te comportes comme un Elfe de Maison, que tu t'abaisses à des tâches indignes de toi, que tu sois pauvrement vêtue. Personne n'avait osé t'interrompre, te faire des reproches. Tous t'avaient contemplée comme une œuvre d'art, suivant chacun de tes gestes de leurs yeux étincelants.

McGonagall avait fini par être alertée. Elle t'avait vue balayer le sol, elle avait compris à cet instant-là que jamais tu ne laisserais tomber. Elle t'avait ôté le balai des mains, t'avait enjointe à la suivre. Elle t'avait emmenée jusqu'au bureau directorial. Elle avait raconté ton comportement à Albus Dumbledore. Il avait souri. Il t'avait dit que, si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais toujours aider Rusard dans ses tâches administratives. Le concierge, qui venait tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard, avait des difficultés à s'organiser. Tu avais accepté avec empressement. C'était devenu ta devise : ne rien devoir à personne. Tu avais donc commencé à travailler pour Rusard. L'homme était aigri. C'était un Cracmolle, comme ta mère. Tu t'en fichais qu'il ne soit pas aimable. Tu étais là pour travailler, pas pour te faire un ami. Tu classais efficacement les dossiers, y mettant toute ton attention. Déjà à cette époque, tu étais perfectionniste. Tu ne laissais rien au hasard. Une minutie qui t'aiderait, bien des années plus tard, dans de plus noirs desseins.

Dès que tu avais découvert la bibliothèque, tu t'étais empressée de t'y rendre, presque chaque jour. Tu y avais passé tellement d'heure que tu ne saurais même plus les compter. Tu avais emprunté des livres, très souvent. Tu avais passé des nuits sans sommeil à les lire, un dictionnaire placé à côté de toi. Tu avais commencé par des livres faciles, des contes pour enfants. Puis tu avais commencé à t'intéresser à des livres plus compliqués. Des livres de cours, des livres d'histoire. Tu voulais tout connaître. Tu voulais tout maîtriser. Bien que tes débuts aient été compliqués, tu étais rapidement devenue une excellente élève. Tes progrès étaient foudroyants. Tu ne te permettais aucune distraction. Tu avais un rêve à réaliser. Enfin. Tu ne te permettais aucune distraction, mais Cindy te les imposait. Tu n'avais jamais compris ce que te voulait cette fille. Tu te contentais de l'accepter, parce que ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi. Elle t'emmenait découvrir Poudlard, ses passages secrets, ses mystères. Elle te présentait d'autres personnes, te forçait à te sociabiliser. Cindy avait sur toi une influence extrêmement positive. Grâce à elle, tu avais fini par t'intégrer, malgré toi.

 _« Mercy, lâche ce bouquin toute suite ! ordonnait régulièrement Cindy, de sa voix fluette._

 _\- Mais il faut que je travaille, protestais-tu toujours._

 _\- Viens avec moi dans le parc, il fait beau, te disait-elle avec un grand sourire, en te prenant le bras et en te traînant derrière elle._

 _\- Mais Cindy…, faisais-tu mine de rétorquer, sachant très bien que ce combat était perdu d'avance._

 _\- Pas de mais ! », disait-elle d'une voix faussement autoritaire._

Et elle se mettait à rire et à courir dans les couloirs. Tu n'avais jamais compris comment elle faisait pour être aussi joyeuse. Mais dans ces moments-là, tu te laissais aller et tu lui courrais après. Vous vous amusiez dans les couloirs comme deux enfants de douze ans.

Tu t'étais fait quelques amis. Personne ne t'avait jamais posé de questions sur tes origines. Taylor, ce n'était pas un nom sorcier. Mais étrangement, dans la maison la plus puriste de Poudlard, tu étais acceptée sans difficulté. Parce que ta beauté, ton ardeur et ta droiture camouflaient tout le reste, et que personne dans ta maison ne souhaitait réaliser qu'une fille telle que toi puisse être une Sang-de-Bourbe. Cet aveuglement volontaire ne t'avait pas perturbée, au début. Et puis tu l'avais remarqué quand tu avais mieux compris les mœurs des Sang-Purs. Et tu en avais pleinement profité.

Les vacances scolaires, tu les avais toutes passées à Poudlard. Tu t'étais délectée de la solitude et du silence du château, puis tu avais apprécié le retour des élèves, le bruit perpétuel, les éclats de rire et les éclats de voix. Les vacances d'été t'avaient effrayée, un peu. Tu savais que tu n'étais plus la bienvenue chez toi, et tu ne voulais pas non plus y retourner. Jamais. Cindy avait réglé tes problèmes en t'invitant chez elle. Tu ne lui avais jamais confié l'enfance déplorable que tu avais eue. Tu ne l'avais jamais dit à personne d'ailleurs, et tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Tout ce que savait Cindy, c'est ce qu'elle croyait savoir. Elle avait fait ses propres déductions, sans peut-être s'imaginer que la réalité était bien pire que ses conclusions. Sans doute te pensait-elle orpheline. Tu n'allais certainement pas l'aider à fendre le brouillard que tu avais répandu autour de ton enfance.

Les années suivantes, tu avais continué à travailler pour Rusard. Chaque année, l'école te payait tes affaires scolaires et chaque année, tu essayais de rembourser tes dettes, sans réaliser que, peut-être, tu en faisais même beaucoup trop. Tu étais une élève brillante. Tu étais appréciée. Tu étais crainte. Plus le temps passait, plus ton visage évoluait et plus ta beauté devenait froide. Au temps des premiers émois, nombreux avaient été tes prétendants. Tu ne leur avais même pas laissé une chance. Toi, l'amour, ça te passait par-dessus la tête. C'était quelque chose que tu n'avais pas connu, quelque chose qui ne t'attirait pas, qui ne t'émouvait pas. C'était ce qui te rapprochait de Bellatrix Black. Elle aussi était d'une beauté glaciale. D'ailleurs, vous vous ressembliez en de nombreux points, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Cette ressemblance s'était d'ailleurs accentuée avec les années, au point que certaines rumeurs avaient commencé à se répandre sur un éventuel lien de parenté. Tu ne les avais pas détrompées, certainement pas. Personne ne devait savoir que tes parents étaient des personnes pauvres et stupides, que ta mère était une Cracmolle. Tu aimais qu'on te compare aux Black, qui formaient une grande famille, puissante et pure. Pas que tu aies cru à la pureté du sang, d'ailleurs. Tu t'en moquais éperdument. Toi, tu n'étais pas blindée de principes idéologiques. Tu voulais juste devenir extrêmement riche et, enfin, prendre ta revanche sur le monde. Tu différais aussi de Bellatrix parce que tu n'étais pas foncièrement méchante. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs, du moins était-ce ce que tu pensais. Bellatrix, elle affichait une méchanceté incroyable. Personne n'avait vraiment de doute quant à son avenir. Il serait des plus noirs. Elle s'amusait pendant son temps libre à persécuter les Sang-de-Bourbes. Elle avait un rire froid, glacial même. Un rire qui faisait frissonner, qui donnait des sueurs froides. Toi, tu n'avais que ta beauté, de froide. Et peut-être ton cœur, un petit peu. Mais tu étais droite, et tu avais des principes moraux. Tu n'étais pas foncièrement une défenseuse de la morale, bien au contraire. C'est juste que tu ne détournais les règles que lorsque cela pouvait t'apporter quelque chose. Certainement pas par plaisir, comme le faisait Bellatrix.

Les années étaient passées de la sorte, sans que personne ne vienne t'importuner. Tu passais toute l'année à Poudlard et, l'été, tu le passais chez Cindy. Ses parents t'avaient presque adoptée. Ils n'étaient pas des Sang-Purs de pure souche, mais ils étaient nobles et vivaient dans le confort. Dès que tu avais obtenu l'âge nécessaire, et malgré leur opposition, tu avais déniché un job d'été qui te permettrait de subvenir à tes besoins. L'argent que tu gagnais, tu avais voulu le donner à la famille de Cindy pour les remercier de leur hospitalité, pour les rembourser. Ils avaient obstinément refusé. Tu l'avais très mal vécu. A la place, tu avais utilisé cet argent pour payer tes fournitures scolaires. Tu n'avais pas arrêté de travailler pour Rusard pour autant. Tu pensais que tu ne rembourserais jamais toutes tes dettes envers cette école. Même le concierge devenait embarrassé devant ton travail acharné, lui qui en avait profité sans scrupules les premières années.

 _« Mercy, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, avait objecté un jour Madame McGonagall, avec qui tu parlais souvent, le soir, qui te couvait d'un regard tendre._

 _\- J'insiste, professeur, avais-tu répondu avec un sourire que tu n'adressais qu'à elle._

 _\- C'est nous qui te sommes redevables, maintenant, avait-elle souri, gênée._

 _\- Je ne pense pas, professeur », avais-tu objecté._

L'été, tu allais avec Cindy à toutes les réceptions. C'est ainsi que tu avais fait la rencontre d'un homme assez vieux, célibataire et très riche. Il avait été séduit par ta beauté. Tu n'avais que très peu hésité, et puis tu avais sauté sur l'occasion. La richesse te tombait dessus, comme cela. Vous vous étiez fiancés officieusement et puis, l'été de tes 17 ans, vous vous étiez mariés. 17 ans. La majorité sorcière. Instaurée par les nobles et pour les nobles. Pour marier les enfants tant qu'ils étaient encore serviles. Tant qu'ils croyaient encore aveuglément leurs parents. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'expérience pour voir que d'autres modes de vie existaient. Tu t'étais unie à cet homme sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il avait été un bien piètre époux. Jaloux, autoritaire, intransigeant, oisif. Il avait de quoi être jaloux. Ta beauté faisait des ravages. La première année, tu étais encore à Poudlard. Tu ne te rendais compte de rien. Et puis, à la fin de ta scolarité, il avait voulu t'empêcher de continuer tes études, te priver des rendez-vous mondains, te séquestrer chez lui pour te garder pour lui tout seul. Ta beauté l'avait rendu complètement fou. Tu avais supporté sa folie un long moment. Tu avais abandonné les études, tu ne voyais plus personne, y compris Cindy. Cindy qui avait épousé un jeune homme noble que ses parents avaient choisi. Avec qui elle entretenait une relation cordiale à défaut d'être passionnelle.

Tu avais vécu en cage pendant de longs mois, riche sans pouvoir en profiter, emprisonnée dans ta richesse. Et puis tu en avais eu assez. Tu avais revendiqué ta liberté. Tu avais toute ta jeunesse à vivre, tant de choses à apprendre. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être recluse qui te dérangeait, que d'avoir dû arrêter les études. Car les études participaient à ta liberté, et tu le savais. Ton époux était devenu insupportable, et alors tu avais été obligée de fomenter un plan, un plan radical. Tu aurais pu partir. Tu aurais pu divorcer. Aucune pression familiale ne te forçait à rester avec lui. Mais tu ne voulais pas que tes efforts aient été vains. Tu voulais son argent. Sinon, à quoi bon avoir fait tout cela ? Ton mari n'était plus tout jeune, ni vraiment en bonne santé. Alors tu l'avais aidé à mourir. C'est à ce moment-là que tu avais déployé toute ta perfidie. Tu avais empoisonné son repas, le tuant à petit feu. Tu avais concocté le poison toi-même. Tu l'avais même inventé. Intraçable, indétectable, lent. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'être consommé à plusieurs reprises. Une seule dose et la personne mourait quelques semaines plus tard, sans que quiconque ne puisse déterminer pourquoi. Tu avais créé ce poison sans trop le vouloir, à Poudlard, en te trompant d'ingrédients dans une potion. Tu ne pensais pas, alors, que tu aurais à t'en servir un jour. Pas que tu aies jamais attaché une grande importance à la valeur d'une vie humaine. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, il t'était plus facile de tuer un vieil homme autoritaire qu'un enfant innocent. Tu vivais avec une sorte de blocage affectif, sans même t'en rendre compte, sans réaliser que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Tu avais bien vu que tu n'étais pas comme Cindy. Ta constatation s'était arrêtée là.

Ton mari était mort. Tu avais joué le rôle de la veuve éplorée à merveille. L'autopsie n'avait rien révélé d'anormal. D'après les Médicolégistes, selon toute vraisemblance, il était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Typique des hommes de son âge. Tu avais commencé à revivre après sa mort. Tu avais commencé des études de droit. Tu aspirais à être juge. Tu voulais tout connaître de la loi pour pouvoir la détourner à ton avantage. Car tu venais de commettre un crime. Et que c'était passible de la perpétuité à Azkaban. Voire du baiser du Détraqueur. Personne ne comprendrait tes motivations, tu t'en doutais bien.

Tu avais repris tes études et tu avais revu tes anciens camarades. Cindy avait l'air heureuse. Bellatrix s'était mariée aussi, à Rodolphus Lestrange. D'après les rumeurs, tous deux s'étaient liés à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les conflits faisaient rage dans le monde des sorciers et, tout le monde le sentait, une guerre était imminente. Une guerre à laquelle tu ne comptais pas prendre part. Ce n'était pas ta guerre. Tu te moquais de l'idéologie de l'un ou l'autre des partis. Pour toi, seule la richesse comptait, et riche, tu l'étais. Mais ce n'était pas assez. C'est pourquoi, quand tu avais fait la rencontre d'un autre vieil homme riche, tu n'avais pas vraiment hésité à l'épouser. Mais cette fois-ci, tu ne te ferais pas avoir. Tu continuerais tes études, ce serait la condition. Ton second époux n'avait pas rechigné. Les premiers mois avaient été presque heureux. C'était un homme charmant, et malgré son âge avancé, il ne te déplaisait pas. Vos discussions étaient intéressantes, il te manifestait du respect et tu te surprenais à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Il n'avait vécu que quelques mois avant de s'éteindre, dans le lit conjugal, sans que tu n'aies fait quoi que ce soit pour provoquer sa mort. Cette fois-ci, tu n'avais pas eu à jouer pour être une veuve éplorée. En quelque sorte, tu avais perdu ton mentor. On avait diagnostiqué encore une fois une crise cardiaque, et de curieuses rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre à ton propos. En trois ans, tu avais été mariée deux fois à des hommes riches, et les deux étaient morts en te léguant toute leur fortune. Ça avait de quoi attiser les soupçons.

Tu avais mis un certain temps, quelques années avant de te remarier. L'homme était riche, mais jeune cette fois. Votre union avait été déplorable. Il n'était pas sans te rappeler ton premier mari. Par la vigueur de sa jeunesse, il tentait de te brûler les ailes. Tu n'étais pas décidée à subir encore les caprices d'un homme. Quelques mois plus tard, ton troisième époux était mort, te léguant toute sa fortune. Les rumeurs, qui s'étaient tues durant tes quelques années de célibat, avaient recommencé. Certains commençaient même, en secret, à t'appeler la veuve noire, un surnom qui perdurerait. Ils avaient raison, cette fois-ci. Tu avais tué ton mari. Pas par empoisonnement. Il aurait été curieux que tes trois époux meurent d'une crise cardiaque. Il était mort dans un « regrettable accident ». Il avait chuté d'une falaise, et il en était mort. Tu avais été suffisamment habile pour avoir une couverture. Tu avais tout réglé. Rien ne pouvait te dénoncer. Au moment de sa mort, tu étais sur le Chemin de Traverse, entourée de beaucoup de sorciers. Personne ne savait, personne ne saurait jamais, que tu maîtrisais le vent.

Tes études de droit touchaient à leur terme. Tu avais 24 ans et tu avais été mariée trois fois. Tu possédais une fortune colossale. Tu avais dégoté un stage au Ministère. Les gens parlaient sur ton passage. Tu n'en avais cure car ils ne pourraient jamais rien prouver. Tu étais sûre de toi. Tes stratagèmes étaient parfaits, ne comportaient aucune faille. Il se disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intrigué par toi. Par ta fortune qu'il enviait. Par ta froide beauté. Par la mort étrange de tes maris successifs. Tu aurais été un atout pour lui. Ta situation devenait dangereuse. On ne pouvait rien refuser à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sans en payer le prix. Tu priais pour que les rumeurs ne soient que des rumeurs. Tu étais peut-être une veuve noire, mais tu n'étais pas une tueuse de sang-froid. Tu ne pouvais pas tuer des personnes qui ne t'avaient rien fait. Heureusement pour toi, _il_ ne t'avait jamais demandé officiellement de le rejoindre. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu aurais fait, sinon. Jamais tu n'avais autant douté de toi, de ton intégrité. Tu savais que tu n'aurais jamais eu la témérité de refuser. Tu aurais payé ta couardise au prix fort.

C'est au tribunal où tu avais fait ton stage, et où tu avais été ensuite employée, que tu avais trouvé ton quatrième mari. Il était encore plus riche que les autres. Ni vieux, ni jeune. Dans la force de l'âge. Malgré ta réputation de veuve noire, les hommes tombaient encore bêtement à tes pieds, comme ils continueraient à le faire longtemps après ton quatrième mariage. Tu n'avais pas décidé de tuer ton quatrième époux, comme tu ne l'avais pas prémédité, à chacun de tes précédents mariages. Mais il y avait quelque chose que tu ne comprenais pas. Tu ne comprenais pas la propension qu'avaient ces hommes, auparavant respectables, à devenir de réels tyrans dès lors que tu entrais en jeu. Tu attisais chez eux la jalousie, car ils savaient que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne te méritaient pas. Alors tu avais aussi tué ton quatrième mari. Ça devenait une habitude. Le cinquième mari aussi, et le sixième.

Tu avais désormais 28 ans, une brillante carrière de juge devant toi, six maris défunts derrière toi. La veuve noire était devenu ton surnom officiel, et tous te craignaient. Mais tu avais décidé que le mariage, c'était fini pour toi. Tu avais déjà cinq morts sur la conscience, une fortune à ne savoir qu'en faire. Tu n'avais plus besoin des hommes. C'était ce que tu pensais avant que ce bellâtre d'Adriano Zabini ne fasse irruption dans ta vie. Cet italien, plus âgé que toi de deux ans, un bel homme noble et riche à la peau presque noire, qui traînait derrière lui un doctorat de psychologie sorcière, avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sans que tu ne saches comment, il avait trouvé des preuves de ta culpabilité. Dans l'assassinat du sixième mari, et seulement lui. Peut-être, à force de confiance, avais-tu été moins scrupuleuse que pour les autres.

Le problème était là. Adriano Zabini était debout dans ton salon, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, les preuves à la main. Tu avais tenté de garder un visage indifférent, tu avais jeté un œil aux preuves. Elles t'incriminaient vraiment. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Tu t'attendais à passer le reste de ta vie à Azkaban. Tu te promettais d'être une prisonnière digne, jusqu'au bout. Tu avais été découverte, il était hors de question que tu prennes la fuite. Pourtant, Zabini t'avait fait un étrange chantage. Il promettait d'effacer les preuves si jamais tu acceptais de l'épouser. Tu avais été surprise de sa décision. Tu ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui apportait, à lui. Il était déjà fortuné, et il était beau garçon. Il aurait pu sans mal trouver une femme. Ce n'était ni l'amour de l'argent qui l'attirait à toi, ni le désespoir. Quand tu lui avais demandé ses motivations, avec une curiosité non dissimulée, il avait répondu simplement que tu ferais un bon cas d'étude. _Un bon cas d'étude_. Cette réponse t'avait mise dans un été de rage inimaginable. Mais tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu avais accepté. _Un bon cas d'étude_. Tu n'étais pas un animal de foire !

Le mariage se fit en petit comité. Tu n'avais pas envie de faire encore une fois la une des magazines sorciers. D'autant que ce mariage-ci, tu ne l'avais pas choisi. Il t'avait été imposé. Mais tu ne pouvais que te blâmer de ta négligence. Le soir-même de ton mariage, alors que tu te tenais sur le lit de noce, la mort dans l'âme, les larmes aux yeux, tu avais pris une décision. Tu ne voulais pas que cet homme te touche. Jamais. _Un bon cas d'étude_. Jamais. Tu t'étais emparée de ta baguette, bien décidée à lui envoyer un sortilège lorsqu'il rentrerait dans la chambre. Ce qu'il avait bien fini par faire. Tu avais attendu qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Tu avais tremblé. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il te touche. Tu avais alors dégainé ta baguette et tu l'avais brandie devant son nez. Malgré toi, tu tremblais. Tu n'avais jamais tué un homme comme ça, directement. Il n'avait pas pris peur. Lentement, il avait saisi ta main qui tenait la baguette, s'était emparé d'elle et t'avait murmuré très distinctement _« Arrête »._

Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni un conseil, ni une supplique. C'était… _arrête_. Et c'est tout. Et sans savoir pourquoi, tu avais obéi. Une larme était tombée de ton œil gauche. Tu n'avais jamais su réprimer tes larmes. Tu aurais dû avoir l'habitude, pourtant. Il avait frôlé ta joue de son pouce, t'avait adressé un sourire et puis s'était glissé dans le lit, dos à toi, bien décidé à dormir. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cette tendresse. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'un homme veuille dormir dans ton lit sans même te toucher. Tu ne comprenais pas. Alors toi aussi, toujours tremblante, tu t'étais glissée sous la couette et tu t'étais endormie. _Arrête_.

 _« Tu as atteint ton objectif, maintenant. Tu es riche. Profite de ça et essaye, pour une fois dans ta vie, d'être heureuse, de profiter du moment présent._

 _\- Avec toi ? avais-tu grincé, dédaigneuse._

 _\- Avec moi », avait-il répondu, un sourire aux lèvres._

Puis il s'était approché de toi, bien trop près. Encore une fois, sa main avait frôlé ta joue. Et c'était tout. Adriano Zabini était définitivement un homme étrange, mais il avait piqué ta curiosité. Tu étais bien trop habituée à ce que les hommes deviennent fous en ta présence. Et sans doute que fou, il l'était, lui aussi. Mais pas de la même manière que les autres.

 _« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? avais-tu demandé, un jour, n'en pouvant plus._

 _\- Pour toi, avait-il répondu en s'approchant dangereusement de toi._

 _\- Pourquoi ? », avais-tu répété, la voix tremblante._

Il t'avait embrassée. Doucement. Délicatement. Sans même attendre de réponse. Et pourtant, tu y avais répondu, toi, à ce baiser. Parce que ça faisait un moment déjà que Zabini te fascinait. Ça faisait un moment déjà que tu cherchais le bonheur qu'il voulait t'offrir. Ça faisait un moment que tu te disais que, peut-être, c'était ça l'amour. Tu n'en savais trop rien. Tout ce que tu savais, c'est que jamais tu n'avais ressenti un sentiment pareil. Jamais un baiser n'avait déchaîné en toi de telles sensations. Jamais tu ne t'étais sentie aussi vivante. Ça faisait un an que vous étiez mariés. C'était la première fois que vous vous étiez embrassés. Et c'est cette nuit-là, la première, que Blaise avait été conçu.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que NON je ne suis pas dépressive. Voilà. Ça, c'est fait. Honnêtement, et je parle pour ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout, donnez-moi vos avis, parce que sincèrement j'hésite à la poster tellement elle est étrange.**

 **Mercy Taylor est un être que j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre parce que bon bah je sais pas d'où elle sort. Et foncièrement je sais même pas si c'est une personne bien ou pas.**

 **Bon bah voilà, salut !**


End file.
